


Don't Leave Me Alone

by tysturbate



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Illness, M/M, tyler is sick awe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tysturbate/pseuds/tysturbate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is sick and really misses cuddling with Josh. Also Tyler is sad. It took a long time with debating for me to finally post this, I'm so emo help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I made this in 3rd period at school today I don't even know why help me. also thanks again for 4k on my instagram!!! I guess this is part of my gift to you all, my followers and stuff. This is super short too omfg

Tyler and Josh loved shows, the audience was wild. They never wanted to stop concerts. They loved how many people came to see _them_. They never thought they would make it that far.  
  
Tyler couldn't move, he was very sick. He felt like his bones were breaking everytime he tried to shift on the bed. Josh was working hard taking care of Tyler. Tyler was an emotional mess too because he couldn't perform till he got better. Josh was non stop on his toes doing things for Tyler, after all, he was his boyfriend. Josh was sad to see his friend so sick.  
  
"Joooooosssshhhhh" Tyler groaned. Josh came to their room as quick as he could. "Yeah?" Josh replied, slightly out of breath from coming so quick. "Could you get me some water? My throat hurts so bad" Tyler said while doing a pouty face. Josh, even though Tyler was looking like a skeleton, thought he was adorable. "Yeah babe, how are you feeling, other than your throat?" Tyler slightly sat up with a grunt, "better than yesterday." "Well that's good, I'll be back in a moment" Josh left the doorway and headed to the kitchen to get him a bottle of water. While he was at it, he checked his phone to see what time it was. Tyler had to take his meds in 15 minutes, Josh wasn't going to get that nap before he had to go buy some things like he wanted.  
  
It was 6 in the evening and Josh had just got back from the store and Taco Bell, he bought a few soft tacos to hold him over tonight while Tyler was stuck with some chicken noodle soup. Tyler was so bored and he hated that he couldn't do anything. He wanted to get up and go cuddle with his boyfriend on the couch, kiss his neck, fuck him senseless, but he was stuck laying in bed.  
  
It was now around 9:50, Josh already took a shower, helped Tyler take a bath, gave him his meds and now he was ready for bed. It takes alot of energy out of you to take care of someone.  
  
Josh heard Tyler crying. He went to their room to see him in fetal position on the bed sobbing. Josh rushed over to him, "Ty, are you okay?" Tyler looked up at Josh and then with all of the strength he had he grabbed Josh and cried into his shoulder. "Hey, shhhh shhh, it's going to be okay, breathe babe, shhh" Josh cooed in his ear and rubbed his back. Tyler then, with hiccups, said "I'm- sorry. I just really miss- cuddling with you and I- feel bad." Josh giggled slightly, "awe that's okay babe, I can cuddle with you now if you want me to? I can go grab some sprites and we can cuddle and watch TV till you fall asleep, how does that sound?" Josh looked down at his boyfriend. Tyler nodded "Yeah- that sounds good." Josh then went to grab the sprites and put one next to Tyler and crawled on the bed and cuddled up next to him and they cuddled till Tyler fell asleep on Josh's shoulder. Josh gave Tyler a light kiss on his head and said "goodnight."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try to make some smut sometime soon, maybe continuing off of this or Christmas themed to complete my gift.


End file.
